memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Saving the Kingston and her crew
The away team from Voyager beams aboard the Kingston on deck 15, as wires are hanging from the ceiling and support beams are on the floor and hanging from the ceiling by the wires as Typhuss looks at the team. Let's move out says Typhuss as he looks at the team and Tom. The team moves out and encounters some Breen boarding parties along the way and put them down but loses most of the strike team from Breen weapons fire. We've lost Barnes and Miller Tom says as he looks at Typhuss as their getting close to the main bridge. We have to keep moving Tom, we have to get to the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom nods at him and they reach the turbolift and enter it as Tom works on restoring power to the turbolift. We've got power deck one main bridge Commander Paris says as he looks at Typhuss. The lift takes them to the main bridge. I spoke to B'Elanna last night she's enjoying her job as chief engineer on board the Intrepid, and Miral is growing too fast it wasn't until we got home that she was born Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiled. I remember that day, it was a good day for the Voyager crew says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. Yeah until that Borg virus nearly assimilated Earth Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. We stopped that from happening and saved Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Tom nods at him. But we did get blamed for it Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. I know says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. The lift stops and the doors open to Captain Tyson and the bridge crew pointing their weapons at the door. Captain Kira Commander Paris thank god you're here we thought the Breen found their way up here Captain Tyson says as he looks at both Typhuss and Tom. Where's Oilver and the others says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Their defending engineering from a Breen assault team so far their holding their own we restored controls to the air locks on all decks we can blow the Breen out into space, so we'll warn the crew to evac to safe areas like engineering, mess hall, and transporter rooms Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Do it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John pressed the com panel on the command chair. (Decks 2-19) All hands this is the Captain speaking we're preparing to vent all decks all crew report to safe areas of the ship, and brace yourselves Captain out Captain Tyson says over the com. Doors on all decks close as the crew go into the safe areas, then the air locks open and the air vents out of the ship taking the Breen boarding parties out of the ship along with the debris of the ship from the battle. (Main bridge, red alert) John and Typhuss are hanging onto the console as the ship shakes. Typhuss looks at the console doing an internal scan of the ship for Breen life signs. I'm not reading any Breen life signs on the ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods and then inputs the commands into the consoles to close the air locks on all decks then ship stops shaking. Resupplying air to all decks Captain Tyson says as he looks at the console. Typhuss looks at John and Tom. Kira To Voyager, come in please says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Kyle here go ahead Kingston Helena says as she spoke on Typhuss's combadge. All the Breen on this ship have been sucked out into space Helena, Chakotay, Barnes and Miller are dead says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Dad Chakotay and Harry have been rushed to sickbay Chakotay placed me in command Helena says over Typhuss's combadge. Paris and I are coming back to the ship now says Typhuss as he looks at Tom. Sir more Breen warships are heading our way, but wait I'm picking up the Home Fleet led by the Enterprise heading our way Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at the tactical console and then at Admiral Kira. The Federation Home Fleet is between the Breen forces and the Kingston and Voyager. On the bridge of the Kingston a transmission is picked up from the Enterprise to the Breen fleet. This is Captain John Martin of the Federation starship USS Enterprise you've violated the Treaty of Bajor and that is considered an act of war with the Federation, you are hereby requested to return to Breen space and never bother our ships or bases again or next time you'll find yourselves in a war with us Captain Martin says over the com. You think they'll retreat sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Captain Tyson looks at the Admiral. And if they don't? Captain Tyson asked Typhuss. He looks at him. That's when my fleet drops out of warp and attacks them says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Sirs the Breen forces are moving back to their space we've done it Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console.